Eclipse lunar
by sagawinchester
Summary: [One-shot] Hermione sale a dar un paseo en la noche rumbo al Bosque Prohibido y Draco decide seguirla para averiguar sus motivos. Dramione.


**TwT yay mi primer fic de mi OTP de esta saga, aunque sea un one shot (la verdad me da mucha flojera aventarme una historia larga, jeje). Tengo otras más en proceso que espero poder publicar muy pronto. Espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

**ECLIPSE LUNAR**

Draco Malfoy estaba muy consciente de que había algo en especial que le molestaba de Hermione Granger, y no se trataba de su sangre impura, de sus odiosos amigos Potter y Weasley, ni siquiera del hecho de que era la más brillante de la clase y sobresalía del resto de los alumnos, lo cual la hacía ganar muchos puntos para Gryffindor; era su valentía.

Desde el primer año que la conoció supo que se trataba de una chica sumamente inteligente, pero no fue hasta verla envuelta en los problemas del castillo dos años consecutivos que Draco comprendió las agallas que tenía. Una parte de él quería convencerse de que era estupidez más que valentía, pero en el fondo sabía que no era el caso. No con Granger.

Y sí, a pesar de que ella era la que resolvía los misterios y acertijos y los sacaba de aprietos, Potter solía llevarse el crédito. Hasta donde sabía, no había una sola cosa que lograra asustar a Hermione Granger; le plantaba cara a cualquier situación sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias, y claramente, en ese momento mientras se ajustaba la túnica al cuello para protegerse de la brisa nocturna, la última cosa que parecía importarle era su propia seguridad.

Draco podía pensar en al menos tres razones que habían llevado a Hermione Granger a dar un paseo nocturno, y cada una le molestaba más que la anterior. Por un lado, podía tratarse de una actividad mundana para relajarse, y en ese caso su imprudencia era monumental. También podía ser que fuera algo relacionado con la escuela, lo cual no era mejor, pues ¿hasta dónde pensaba llegar sólo por cumplir con los deberes? La tercera y última opción era sin duda la peor de todas, la que hacía que su estómago se retorciera de coraje: una reunión secreta con alguien más. Claramente no se trataba de Potter ni Weasley, pues de ser así los tres estarían juntos como siempre. No, tenía que ser alguien más, alguien de otra casa, incluso de otro año. De cualquier forma la idea de ver a Hermione con otro chico era insoportable.

Aunque trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que Granger no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no podía negar que había estado siguiéndola a escondidas desde su regreso a Hogwarts. Al interés usual que sentía por ella había que añadir que aquel año las cosas eran un poco diferentes. Aquel año, Sirius Black había escapado de la prisión de Azkabán. Sirius Black, un convicto asesino y peligroso que, según los rumores, tenía los ojos fijos en Potter. Y como tal era el caso, eso significaba que Granger y Weasley, sus dos mejores amigos, también estaban en peligro.

Hermione Granger pasó la cabaña de Hagrid y volteó hacia atrás para asegurarse de que nadie la estaba viendo ni siguiendo. Draco alcanzó a esconderse detrás de una columna y esperó unos segundos antes de seguir avanzando. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que Granger seguramente estaba más preocupada por toparse con Filch y su gata o algún profesor y hacer perder puntos a su casa que toparse con un dementor.

Cuando vio la figura de Hermione internarse en los árboles, Draco sacó su varita de su túnica, la sostuvo firmemente en la mano derecha y se apresuró a alcanzar a la chica antes de perderla de vista por completo.

El bosque, sumido en una profunda oscuridad debido al eclipse lunar, se hacía cada vez más denso. Las ramas se le enredaban en la túnica y le arañaban la cara, haciendo que su mal humor creciera y que maldijera en voz alta. Tuvo que tropezar dos veces antes de decidirse a encender una luz, pues aunque no quería ser descubierto por Hermione, lo más probable era que se rompiera un hueso si no veía el camino.

-_Lumos_ –murmuró.

De la punta de su varita se encendió una luz blanca que iluminó sus pasos. Avanzó un poco más confiado por unos minutos, guiándose más por el sonido de los pasos de Hermione que por su silueta. Cuando se encontró sumido en un silencio absoluto se detuvo y miró alrededor. No había rastro alguno de la castaña. ¿Era posible que hubiera apresurado el paso al sentirse perseguida? No, Draco había sido muy cauteloso. Entonces… ¿un dementor…?

-No, no puede ser.

-¿Qué es lo que no puede ser?

Draco brincó de susto al escuchar la voz de Hermione justo detrás de él y tiró su varita. ¿En qué momento se había colocado detrás de él?

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Granger? –preguntó Draco, molesto y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

-Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo. ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo, Malfoy?

Draco no encontró las palabras para explicarse sin parecer un acosador, aunque lo era, así que tuvo que mentir para zafarse.

-¿Por qué crees tú? Cuando el profesor Snape se entere de que entraste al bosque prohibido tu apestosa casa perderá al menos cincuenta puntos.

Hermione no pasó por alto el titubeo de su voz y sonrió internamente. No, Draco no estaba ahí de soplón, y aún si lo estuviera no tenía sentido que la hubiera seguido, debería haber ido directamente con el jefe de Slytherin para delatarla. Era algo más, y quería averiguarlo.

-Ajá, lo que tú digas.

-¿No me crees, Granger?

Hermione recogió la varita de Draco y le alumbró la cara.

-Dame mi…

Hermione le lanzó su varita y Draco la atrapó al vuelo. Hermione sonrió de lado y siguió avanzando como si ya conociera el camino.

-Sígueme –fue todo lo que dijo, viéndolo por encima del hombro.

Draco volteó hacia atrás, no muy seguro de qué hacer, pero entre volver solo, quedarse parado en medio de la oscuridad y seguir a la bruja, la última opción era la mejor. Además, todavía quería saber a dónde se dirigía. Pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, hasta que Draco rompió el silencio.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos?

-Ya lo verás.

-No deberíamos estar aquí, en primer lugar. Está prohibido, y además los dementores…

-Sé que eres un cobarde, Malfoy, pero ¿desde cuándo te importan tanto las reglas?

-Qué graciosa, Granger, no soy un cobarde. Y por si no lo sabías hay un asesino suelto.

-¿De verdad crees que Sirius Black es tan estúpido como para entrar a los terrenos de Hogwarts?

Draco no respondió. Él creía que sí, pero ahora no estaba muy seguro. Se avergonzó por mostrarse tan miedoso con Hermione. Si ella no estaba asustada de encontrarse con Black, o peor aún, con un dementor, él tampoco tenía por qué estarlo.

-Lo que sea, ¿por qué has venido al bosque en medio de la noche?

Un aullido se escuchó a lo lejos y Draco se pegó más al cuerpo de Hermione, con la piel de gallina. Hermione sonrió. Era gracioso verlo tan fuera de su elemento. Siempre actuaba arrogante y como si tuviera todo bajo control, pero al parecer sí tenía algo de humano.

-Te lo diré si me dices por qué me has estado siguiendo.

-Pues por eso mismo, quería saber a dónde ibas tan tarde.

-No me refiero a hoy. Has hecho lo mismo toda la semana, ¿crees que no me di cuenta?

Draco agradeció que estaba oscuro, porque sentía la cara completamente roja. Sí, Hermione ya sabía que había estado siguiéndola, y no tenía ni idea de qué excusa darle.

-Ya, mira, no sé por qué te estaba siguiendo, tal vez esperaba encontrarte rompiendo las reglas para delatarte o algo por el estilo.

Hermione se detuvo pero Draco siguió avanzando.

-Espera, Malfoy…

-No sé qué es lo que quieres escuchar, Granger, te dije que… ¡aaahhh!

Pero Draco no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque se resbaló con el terreno pedregoso que iba en picada y cayó y cayó mucho más abajo.

-¡Malfoy! –Hermione corrió detrás de él y se quedó de pie justo donde él se había resbalado. No alcanzaba a verlo, su varita ya no emitía ninguna luz. Sacó la suya y alumbró el camino.

Ahí estaba Malfoy, tirado en el suelo, cubierto de ramas y hojas, con la túnica rasgada y la cara llena de tierra. Era una escena única y Hermione tuvo que reprimir una risita.

-Muy graciosa, Granger, ayúdame a salir de aquí.

-No te muevas, voy a… ¡aaahhh!

El terreno bajo los pies de Hermione también se puso resbaloso y la bruja cayó rodando sobre su cuerpo justo para aterrizar encima de Malfoy. Draco se sofocó cuando Hermione cayó sobre él, pero no se quejó, porque una sensación completamente diferente se adueñó de él. Hermione estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro, con ambas manos apoyadas en su pecho y la respiración agitada. Tenía el cabello enmarañado y cubierto de hojas y ramas. Draco tragó saliva pesadamente, luchando con el impulso de pasarle una mano por la mejilla. Sus ojos cafés estaban fijos en sus orbes turquesa, sus labios entreabiertos y temblorosos, Draco cerró los ojos y dejándose guiar por sus impulsos levantó un poco la cabeza para juntar su boca con la de ella, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Hermione gritó de alegría y se levantó.

-¡Aquí está! –exclamó dando saltitos de alegría.

Draco dejó caer la cabeza en la tierra nuevamente y suspiró. Eso había estado muy, muy cerca. Cuando se enderezó vio que Hermione estaba arrodillada a unos metros de él. Se acercó y vio que estaba contemplando una hermosa flor blanca de seis pétalos que tenía un extraño brillo fosforescente.

Hermione lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo arrodillarse junto a ella.

-¿No es bellísima? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

Draco, que estaba viendo fijamente a Hermione, asintió.

-Se llama _vita fugacis_, que significa vida efímera. Florece únicamente cuando hay eclipse de luna, y dura tan sólo unas horas. Leí sobre ella hace algunos meses en clase de Astronomía.

-¿Vinimos hasta el bosque prohibido para ver una flor? –preguntó Draco, atónito.

-No es sólo una flor, leí que tiene propiedades increíbles. Puede curar muchas enfermedades, rejuvenecer…además ha sido usada en potentes pociones de amor. La lista sigue, aunque la vida de la flor es tan corta que realmente no se sabe mucho al respecto.

-¿Cómo sabías que la encontrarías aquí?

-El clima ayuda bastante. Usualmente se da en ecosistemas fríos y nevados, y ya que los dementores han estado aquí algunas semanas supuse que tendría suerte.

-Vamos a ver si entendí: ¿ni siquiera tenías la certeza de que encontrarías esta extraña flor, pero aun así te internaste en el bosque en medio de la noche? ¿Sin medir los peligros?

-Si no te conociera, Malfoy, pensaría que estabas preocupado por mí.

-No digas tonterías –Draco desvió la vista.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Decidiste seguirme con el único propósito de ver qué hacía y delatarme? Eso es aún más estúpido. Y decepcionante, francamente.

-¿Por qué decepcionante?

-Porque para ti sólo vine a ver una flor. Misterio resuelto.

Draco sonrió de lado. Claramente no había sido una aventura extraordinaria, pero el simple hecho de estar ahí, junto a Hermione, contemplando la _vita fugacis_, se sentía como si hubiera ganado el premio mayor. Además, gracias a la caída había estado muy cerca de ella, a punto de besarla. Tal vez la noche no estaba completamente perdida.

-El verdadero misterio eres tú, Granger –exclamó Draco.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Draco tomó aire antes de soltar lo que estaba pensando. A partir de que hablara sólo había dos posibles resultados.

-Es que me estoy preguntando ya desde hace rato por qué tengo tantas ganas de besarte.

Hermione se sonrojó y retrocedió un poco sin saber qué decir. Todo lo que estaba pasando parecía un sueño. No podía creer que estaba en el Bosque Prohibido en compañía de Draco Malfoy, admirando la flor más hermosa que había visto en su vida, y encima él le dijera algo como eso. Si era una broma no era gracioso…pero…si era una broma… ¿por qué Malfoy se estaba inclinando hacia ella cada vez más?

Hermione pensó en empujarlo, en darle un buen golpe en esa perfecta mandíbula, en lanzarle un hechizo de granos purulentos en la cara…pero lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y esperar el beso.

Draco, al ver que Hermione había cerrado los ojos, cantó victoria. Le puso la mano en la nuca y la atrajo hacia sí, suavemente, rozando sus labios apenas. Para su sorpresa, la bruja le puso ambos brazos alrededor del cuello y se lanzó sobre él para profundizar el beso. Draco saboreó los labios de la castaña lo más que pudo, y cuando Hermione rompió el contacto no podía dejar de sonreír. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un momento. Era bastante incómodo si se ponían a pensar en que eran técnicamente enemigos jurados. Prácticamente toda la escuela sabía que se odiaban. No sólo se sentía mal, era terrible.

Hermione fue la primera en hablar.

-Yo…creo que es mejor si olvidamos ese beso. Ya sabes, por la reputación de ambos.

-¿Cuál beso, Granger? –preguntó Malfoy con una sonrisa de lado.

Hermione también sonrió en complicidad con él. Volteó hacia el cielo y vio que el eclipse ya estaba pasando. Tenían que volver ya. Se puso de pie, se sacudió la túnica y observó por última vez la flor, cuyos pétalos ya estaban perdiendo su brillo y se marchitaban.

-Es una lástima que sólo florezca cuando hay eclipse de luna –dijo Draco también poniéndose de pie y arreglándose la ropa.

-Sí –confirmó Hermione-. Nace y muere sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

-Eso la hace muy especial. No es una flor para ser admirada, pero eso no le quita su belleza.

Hermione sonrió al pensar que había sido exactamente igual a su beso, en medio del bosque con la luna como su único testigo.

-Hay que volver ya –dijo Hermione.

Draco la tomó de la mano y emprendieron el regreso al castillo. Cuando lograron ver las antorchas de las torres y la cabaña de Hagrid, Draco la detuvo del brazo y la besó nuevamente, con urgencia, como si temiera que los descubrieran.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Hermione.

-Ni una palabra de esto, Granger –exclamó Draco. Se ajustó la túnica y caminó deprisa hacia la puerta del castillo sin esperarla.

Hermione esperó unos minutos antes de seguirlo. Se tocó los labios inconscientemente con una boba sonrisa en el rostro. Después, como si despertara de un extraño sueño, cayó en la cuenta de lo que había pasado y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco. Había besado a Draco Malfoy. Dos veces.

Aunque tal vez, sólo tal vez, estaba deseosa de un tercer encuentro, de preferencia que fuera antes del siguiente eclipse.

**FIN**

**¿Qué les pareció? Dejen su bello rebiu n.n**


End file.
